Mira's Dare
by Weeping Blood
Summary: First it started off with Mirajane daring Jellal to fondle Erza's butt, then it just got worst from there... (Rated M for a future Lemon, and Jerza being undercover Perverts)
1. The Dare

A/N: This will have a few parts, and eventually lead to a lemon. Literally one of the things I end up writing at 12am in the morning when I'm confused and very exhausted.

enjoy lame jerza moments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail.

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Dare

The entire guild was throwing a party, and as usual a few members here and there got a bit _too_ tipsy. Natsu picked fights with everyone, Happy failed constantly at attempts to flirt with Charle, Gray mysterious lost his clothes whilst Juvia nearly passed out seeing her one true love half naked, Lucy facepalm'd but she'd be lying if she said she didn't have a little sip of alcohol.

Cana went overboard with her drinking, letting out a much satisfied burp. Jellal sat silently, taking a few sips of beer himself watching the entire sight. Meredy insisted on him coming since she said that he should ''spend time'' around people other than her and the rest of the oraccion seis.

''Natsu, give me back my underwear!'' Gray exclaimed with a flustered expression, Natsu just grinned holding up the underwear in his hand.

''DID I WIN THE GAME, MIRA?'' He yelled at the top of his lungs, and soon he got attacked by a fully naked Gray who demanded his underwear back and not giving a damn about whatever game Natsu was playing.

The bluenette couldn't help but chuckle at the way the Guild members interacted with each other. He could only assume each and every day was like this. He wondered how Erza put up with it.

''Hey Loner.'' Jellal's head shot up to see Cana sitting on one of the pedestals, her cheeks flushed red as a sign that he was drunk. ''Mira asked me to bring you into our little game room.'' she jumped off and walked towards him.

Jellal blinked, staring at the drunk brunette. ''W-What?'' he said, rather confused once Cana grabbed his arm. What the hell was the ''Game Room''?

''Truth or dare, you... in room, now.''

* * *

Jellal's eye twitched, that brunette was a lot stronger than she looked. Not only did he refuse to come, but he was dragged against his will in a room, sitting in a circle with Cana, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Natsu, Juvia, Lucy and... surprisingly... but not really, Makarov(Hopefully to supervise, although he looked drunker than everyone else there.)

In the middle of the circle, there was a bottle. Jellal had heard of some ridiculous game called ''Spin The Bottle'' where you had to dare someone, but never actually played it.

''Everyone, lets welcome our newcomer. Jellal.'' Mira beamed excitedly.

''Sup.''

''Yeah, whatever.''

''Um... Hi.''

''Did you bang Erza yet?'' Jellal's face nearly turned red at that remark, but he politely said 'No.' almost instantly.

''Juvia likes your haircolor.''

''You look like a real man!''

''Since he's new, he should get the first dare.'' Mira's eyes brightened at the suggestion,

''Good idea Lisanna!'' she clasped her hands together.

''Bad Idea, Lisanna.'' Jellal murmured to himself, he knew from that first abrupt remark that this was going to involve him... doing _things _to Erza. Mavis have mercy that they aren't too vulgar.

He gulped, hoping Mira wasn't some kind of devil.

For fucksakes, her takeover name was Satan Soul. Of course she'd have the mind of a demon. Everyone's gaze switched from Mira to Jellal's.

Oh well, not like they were going to let him leave willingly. He chugged down a mouthful of beer, and let it go down. ''I'm ready.'' he said as he let out a sigh and slammed his empty cup on the floor.

Mira's bright aura, suddenly dimmed and darkened a bit as a devilish smirk rose on her rosy pink lips. Her arms across her chest, and one leg crossing the other as she was the only one who actually _sat _in a chair. It only made her look that much more evil.

Yeah, he was screwed.

''Right around this time, Erza's getting her daily slice of Strawberry cake.'' Mira said, glancing up at the Guild's clock and looking as if she had planned this entirely beforehand. Wouldn't be surprised if she did.

Jellal already felt nervous the minute Erza's name was spoken.

''Right now she's most likely sitting alone in the guild hall, since the other members have gone out on job quests.'', he already saw glanced from people that said

_'It was nice knowing you, buddy. But you're dead.'_

''I want you to go out there and give her a little _smack _on the booty, if you know what I mean.'' The wink Mira sent Jellal from across the room sent shivers down his spine. ''Maybe a little squeeze wouldn't hurt as well. **_If you fail_**... it'll be your end.''

''No turning back now buddy.'' Cana slapped his back, Jellal felt like a sick puppy that got kicked to the side by a heartless human.

He stood up from where he was sitting, gritting his teeth while looking down in shame. As he walked past Mira towards the door, she wore a very satisfied smile. ''Have fun, Jel-chan.'' she teased before he shut the door.

Almost immediately, everyone stood up and rushed to peek through every peep hole, and crack they could see through to witness Jellal's possible last moments.

* * *

There she was, the red-haired beauty, the woman he loved so dearly. She sat innocently at a table, quietly eating her strawberry cake. It was amazing how pure, and innocent she looked.

Jellal took a few steps towards her from behind, gulping. _Mavis help me, Mavis Help me, Mavis Help Me, someone punch me until I stop breathing so I won't have to do this._

It was either... face a murderous Mira, or a Murderous Erza.

At least he'd be murdered by the one he loved. _Just do it, and get it over with you coward._

Yeah, do it then run like hell.

He quickly threw his hood over his head in a desperate hope that she wouldn't recognize him. Once he was within extremely close range, he was surprised to see she was more interested in her strawberry cake than anything else. But this was probably the most peace and quiet she'd probably get in a while.

Jellal shut his eyes closed as his hand grazed her butt, he gave it a firm squeeze then a slap that made her let out a yelp. For some reason, her yelp caused a tightness in his pants to ensue. _No, damnit you're not supposed to be enjoying this!_

His eyes widened as he looked up and met with her angry gaze. Her cheeks were rosy red when she realized who he was, and her gaze softened slightly but still kept up a surprised outlook.

''Jell-'' before she could finish he dashed away as fast as possible, but luck was against him when he tripped and fell face-first on the floor right in front of the Game Room entrance.

Erza blinked, then softly smiled before walking over to the fallen bluenette. She refused to openly admit it, but she had a huge soft spot for Jellal, she knew how socially awkward he could be at times so he knew someone else put him up to this.

''Need a hand?'' she crouched down in front of him, offering to help him up.

Jellal looked up, his gaze once again meeting hers. She wore a tender smile that sent his heart aflutter. He couldn't help but smile back, nearly taking her hand but hesitating and deciding against it at the last minute.

''I-I... I have to go to the bathroom.'' he said before standing up, and rushing into the game room.

Erza raised an eyebrow at his mysterious behavior, or maybe he just had a little too much to drink. Sighing, she smiled as her cheeks flushed with a light red color.

''If he wanted to touch me, he could have just asked...''

* * *

A/N: might be a tad OOC, but I still say Erza wouldn't mind being touched a little bit if it was... Jellal Lol.


	2. What goes around, comes around

A/N: I feel slightly weird writing a story like this, it's sort of a new approach from the lovey-dovey romance stuff I write. so I literally blush whenever I write a perverted sentence omfg.

umm, review please? I wanna know what the reviewers think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail

* * *

Chapter 2: What goes around, comes around.

Jellal was finally relieved that the horrible nightmare people called ''a dare'', was over. Although, he knew he wasn't going to live it down when he met Erza again after this. Looks like he's going to have to do a whole lot of avoiding until either of them forgot this entire thing. Although, he wasn't completely relieved since here he was again... stuck in a room full of drunk Fairy Tail members. When Makarov finally regained consciousness the previous night, he figured out enough of what was going on to kick everyone out.

After Jellal's bravery yesterday, everyone was very eager for him to do another dare. Everyone was eager...

Except Jellal himself. How the hell did he even end up here again? He couldn't rack up his memories, since he continued drinking. He wasn't drunk enough yet, since he wanted to be in a wonderland where it was peaceful, and no evil white haired demons dared him to do despicable things to red-haired goddesses. Of course, no amount of alcohol can help him escape this prison. The actual prison he was in kind of seemed better than this.

''Lemme dare him this time!'' Cana slurred in a obvious drunken tone,

''No, no, can I do it!'' Lisanna pleaded, her cheeks flushed red.

_'How about we all just let poor Jellal go free, that sounds like an even better idea.' _He yelled mentally, although he knew better than to say it out loud. When he actually paid attention, he realized he was the only guy in the room. Apparently they were all scared of what the girls were going to do to them.

_Cowards. _

''Umm... can I leave, I have to go check on Mered-''

''NO!'' All the girls yelled simultaneously, causing the blue-haired mage to flinch. _It was worth a try. _He sighed, it was going to be another long night.

Jellal's eyes gazed over to the huddled up group, they were whispering to each other. The group of girls included Mirajane, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia and surprisingly... Lucy.

Soon he saw a few devilish smiles, and a twinkle in the eye of the demon behind all of this. They looked towards him, and he couldn't help but gulp nervously.

_''_Okay Jellal, you can leave.'' Mira-jane said with a smile,

_Oh sweet Mavis, yes... Yes, Yes, Yes._

''After you go to Erza's dorm and French Kiss her, and give her a hickie.'' Jellal could have sworn he nearly died a little inside.

It's not that he wouldn't want to make love to her, but... under such conditions... he just... he couldn't. No.

''Couldn't we reconsider?'' Jellal practically pleaded, but the look Mira-jane gave him told him that there was no way out.

''Erza's in her dorm by now, so you don't have to worry about looking for her.'' Mira-jane chirped, ''Bye-Bye~'' her giggle rang in her ears.

And thus Jellal dreaded every single step he took out of that room, once again.

* * *

Finally finding Erza's door, he froze. He dropped to his knees, ''Why is this happening to me?!'' Jellal cried at the ceiling.

''_Get the hell up, grow some balls, and do it. We all know how badly you've secretly wanted to do this.'' _Cana spoke to him telepathically.

_''And who are you to involve yourself in my love life?'' _He spoke back.

_''What love life? We all know you lied about having a fiance, and we all know you didn't have the guts to kiss Er-''_

_''Alright, please... enough.'' _Jellal sighed, standing back up.

_''I love how he didn't deny that he's been secretly wanting this.'' _Lucy commented, causing the other girls to giggle.

He growled annoyingly under his breath, finally walking in front of Erza's door. He gave it a small knock.

''_Knock harder, ya' pansy.'' _Cana yelled, causing the blue haired mage to let out a frustrated sigh and give a few harder knocks on the door.

The door began unlocking, and before the red-head could say anything when she opened the door, his lips crashed onto hers and the slice of strawberry cake she held in her hand collapsed on the floor.

Pushing her against the wall, his hands caressed her face as their lips pressed each other. Erza couldn't exactly comprehend what was happening, but she didn't resist and dug her fingers through his messy blue locks. His tongue begged for entrance in her mouth, and she willingly complied.

Their warm tongues collided, and fought for dominance with each other. Erza let out a small moan in his mouth, and Jellal couldn't help but get aroused by it. Erza wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that their bodies touched.

He pulled away from her lips, and began nibbling and sucking on a sensitive spot on her neck. Biting down on her bottom lip, she dug her fingers into his hair again and softly spoke ''J-Jellal...''

The way she called his name, damnit he loved it. He knew she wanted more than what he was giving her, but he couldn't allow any selfishness. Yet, he was being nothing but selfish.

The taste of her skin as he marked territory on her neck, he loved it. The fragrance of strawberries from her hair, and the softness of her lips. Everything about her was so perfect. He wanted her so badly, and here he had the opportunity.

After lifting his head from the crook of her neck, he gazed into her auburn orbs and brushed his fingers through her scarlet locks. Planting small feathery kisses on her right cheek, he planted one more on her lips and pulled away.

Placing his forehead against hers, a smile grazed his lips. ''...Thank You, Erza.'' a blush rose on her cheeks as her eyes widened.

Jellal moved back, and turned to leave. Erza quickly grabbed his arm, ''You're just gonna leave like that?''

''I'll most likely be back.'' His smile faded, _since those crazy women keep making me force myself on you. It'd be easier if you'd just push me away._

_'_'Idiot...'' She forcefully pulled him back, and much to Jellal's fear she was freakishly strong. ''I still need to pay you back for what you did yesterday.''

''W-Wha-'' Jellal could have sworn he saw a smirk spring up on her lips, but she kept her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes so it was hard to tell. He shivered when he felt her cold hands going under his shirt, grazing his bare chest. He could tell she was feeling him up since her fingertips rubbed up and down his abs.

_'Dear mavis, make her stop.' _The coldness of her hands didn't make it any easier, he held his breath and tried to make it look like she wasn't having any effect on him, but she saw right through him and pinched his nipples.

He winced while silently cursing himself, as his cheeks turned a flushed red color. _'This woman... doesn't she know the meaning of 'mercy'? '_

Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, she pulled him towards her so she'd be able to bury her face in the crook of his neck and sucked roughly on it, causing a sensitive spot on his neck turn a light pink color before pushing the blue haired mage back.

She crossed her hands over her chest, and hid the smile that grazed her lips and she looked down. ''Yeah, I have a feeling you will be back.''

Jellal stood silent, a bit overwhelmed at how dominant the red head could be at times. His gaze drifted over at the collapsed strawberry cake on the floor. ''Umm... sorry about your cake.'' he said, trying to hide the blush on his face.

''You can repay me for it, another time.'' Erza walked over and picked the plate up off the floor

''I'll be sure to-'' Erza slammed some of the cake on his face, before he could finish his sentence. He blinked blankly, ''I mean uh, I'll be going now.''

Erza's warm tongue glided down his cheek, licking some of the frosting off of him. ''Come back anytime.''

* * *

A/N: Oh my...

maybe in the next chapter, or the one after that I'll include the lemon.

But anyway, please review? (:


	3. Jellal, You're screwed

A/N: No lemon in this chapter, I'm sorry. It took me a while to figure out how to set it up to work it out, but it ain't happening. Maybe in another few chapters, depending how long this story ends up being Lol, I'm sorry for the late update, I've been re-writing this chapter so many times.

Don't forget to review and give me your opinions! Criticism always helps an author improve, and I know I have a lot of improving to do.

Disclaimer: Fairytail belongs to Mashima

* * *

Chapter 3: Jellal, you're screwed.

A blush still remaining on his face, Jellal covered the hickey Erza gave him on his neck with his right hand. Boy, oh boy. He surely hoped no one in his guild found out about this, knowing the people at Fairytail... he wouldn't be too surprised if they already spread the news.

''Welcome back, Jellal.'' Mirajane greeted with a smile, Jellal merely gritted his teeth and looked away in embarrassment. ''Cana dropped the Lacrima we were using to observe you, but we saw enough to know you went through with the dare.'' she gave a small clap, and he merely just rolled his eyes without replying, his hand still covering the bruised spot on his neck.

''What's wrong with your neck?'' Cana narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

''Nothing, I just... prefer to keep my hand like this.'' He quickly averted her eyes, hoping she didn't ask any unnecessary questions. _Please ignore it, please ignore it, please ignore it _he pleaded every so badly

''Did he hurt his neck or something?'' Lisanna blinked curiously, ''Maybe we should check it out.'' she walked over to the blue haired mage.

Cana made an 'o' shape with her mouth, finally figuring out what it could be then grinned. ''Oooo, Jellal.'' she jumped up from where she was sitting, ''Lemme see.''

''I have a first-aid kit if it's hurting or bleeding.'' Mirajane said as she stood up from where she sat and walked over to him as well,

''Leave me alone!'' He backed away from the group of girls completely horrified, and ended up getting cornered against the wall. Never had he felt so frightened. Demonic females, everywhere.

Cana, and the others yanked on his arm and finally managed to see what he was hiding. There was a few gasps, and an abrupt silence filled the room.

''Looks like Erza didn't mind Jellal's little visit after all.'' Cana snickered in amusement, and the other girls giggled. ''Didn't think you had it in ya.'' she slapped his back proudly while laughing.

Jellal's eye twitched, after today... he was never coming back into this room ever again. NEVER. ''So tell us, what happened?''

''Nothing happened, I did what you said... and Erza sort of... wanted more and... yeah...'' he mumbled the last part about Erza as his chocolate orbs stared at the ground with his cheeks heated up.

''More... huh?'' Lisanna raised an eyebrow, damn they have good hearing. Monsters.

''Such a cutie, ain't he?'' Mira beamed, teasingly pulling his cheek. Jellal merely sent her an un-amused look when he pushed her arm away.

''Hey sis, maybe we should make him do another d-''

''Forget it.'' Jellal immediately cut Lisanna off, ''No way in hell, I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it.'' he lightly shoved past the girls and walked towards the door. He was not in the mood for any more humiliation, not that he didn't enjoy those previous events with his beloved Scarlet beauty, but he couldn't allow himself anymore selfishness.

Mirajane quickly appeared in the front of the door, shoving it closed with her butt. Her arms were crossed across her chest, and her darkened eyes sent him another evil glare. ''Once you play the game, it doesn't end until I say so.''

The sweet tone she usually talked with immediately switched to an evil, demanding one. Jellal gulped nervously, backing away from the silver haired woman. ''Y-Yes ma'm..'' He looked away, a blush reappearing on his cheeks.

''Good, you're such a cutie Jellybean!'' Mirajane's sweet tone returned, and she teasingly pinched his cheeks.

Cana scoffed, ''We all know you, loveeeeeeeeee Erza.'' she sent him a wink, ''No need to hide it.''

Jellal made a 'tch' sound, ''That's none of your concern.''

''Whatever, you'll never get laid if you keep acting like an embarrassed schoolboy.'' Cana rolled her eyes knowingly.

Lisanna nudged Cana's side, with a smirk ''He didn't seem all that embarrassed when he was having that intense makeout session, and feeling up her butt.''

They both snickered to themselves, and Jellal's face only heated up more from embarrassment. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and saw a smiling Mirajane standing next to him. He shuddered from fear, Jellal could tell that smile was the smile of someone who had an evil idea.

''That's right, I already have your next dare in mind!'' She beamed, poking his cheek. Jellal gritted his teeth, mentally preparing for the worst.

All the other girls blinked and looked at the two in impatient anticipation, waiting to hear what the next dare would be. Jellal gave all of them a pleading look that screamed 'Please, don't make me do this.' but they all ignored it with those devious smirks on their face.

Mirajane glanced over the watch on her wrist, ''In a few hours, Erza should be having her morning bath.''

''And you know this... how?'' He quirked an eyebrow, it was creepy how she knew so much specific information about the red-head.

''When you have a rival, you would want to know _every _single thing about them. Which includes, what perfume they wear, what time they shower, what time they get dressed, where they go to eat, what kind of things they eat, their bra size, their pant-''

''Okay enough, enough!'' He could already see where the list was going, and he really didn't need to know anymore.

''I'm sure you would be interested to know her cup size is-''

''Double D, yeah I know...'' He accidentally blurted out, then realized what he said, All the girls' eyes widened in surprise, but Mirajane giggled.

''W-Wait, no it's not what you think!'' His face turned as red as Erza's hair. Okay, so maybe he did cop a feel of her chest during that particular Indoor Water Park event and he so happened to remember the size

''It's always the quiet ones that are the hardcore perverts.'' Cana nodded knowingly with her arms crossed, ''But I would've never thought...''

''Well there was a certain incident where he fell on top of Er-'' Jellal covered Mirajane's mouth immediately,

''Please...no need to bring that up.'' He whispered anxiously, but Mirajane bit his finger causing him to wince and quickly pull his hand back ''Ow! Damnit, what the hell?''

Mirajane innocently smiled, ''Anyway, back to what I was saying about the dare.''

Levy looked over at Cana, ''What was Mira about to say before?'' she asked Cana in a whisper. Cana chugged down some of her beer, and leaned over to Levy's ear, whispering the events that occurred that Jellal would never dare speak of til' this day. Levy gasped, with a tomato red face.

''Erza's morning shower should be, like I said... in a few hours.'' Mirajane explained again, and Jellal was still moping over the bite injury he got from the Satan Soul mage.

''I want you to go to her apartment shirtless, during her shower and open up the bathroom door and say-'' She whispered a few words into his ear.

''Are you serious?!'' His eye twitched, it wasn't as worst as the previous ones where he had to physically touch her but this was a new low.

''Mhm.'' Mirajane nodded, ''Glad to see that you're all set!'' Her eyes looked him up and down, and Jellal gazed down and noticed he was missing his cloak, jacket, and everything else that covered his torso.

''What the-''

* * *

After the girls kicked him out the room a few hours later and ordered him to do the dare, Jellal dreaded the walk back to Erza's apartment. They didn't even give him something to cover his chest, he shivered the whole walk there, even though it wasn't far he still recieved many odd glances from random passing strangers, most whom covered their children's eyes and said 'Now this is why I tell you to stay in school.'

_Unbelievable, I'm actually doing this foolishness AGAIN._

He groaned, and reached Erza's apartment door once again. Mirajane not so surprisingly at this point, had a spare key to the Scarlet mage's apartment, so Jellal quietly, and carefully opened the door and the first thing he heard was the sound of Erza's shower.

Mirajane's information was on point.

Jellal could almost hear the snickers of those demonic females watching his every single move, they most likely were so he had no choice but to go through with another ridiculous dare. Hopefully this would be the last one, and hopefully he'll live after going through with this.

''Mmmm, yeah that feels good...'' He heard her moan from the shower, and a bolting sensation went through him. It felt almost alluring to hear that tone of voice from her.

_No, No, get a hold of yourself! This is not the time to get turned on_

His faced heated up as he tried to keep calm, it wasn't easy having to peep on the woman you're in love with. Especially for Jellal, in this type of situation. Quietly taking each step towards the bathroom door, he gulped nervously, sweat making his hair stick against his forehead messily.

He reached for the doorknob, ''Oh yes Jellal...'' She moaned again, and he immediately froze. _Is she... imagining me in the shower with her?_

So many thoughts filled his head at that moment, especially the perverted kind. The blue haired mage couldn't stop that tightness from coming back in his pants.

_No dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts. Maybe it's just a coincidence and she meant to say, 'Yes, Jello.'_

Although, when he thought it over... it sounds pretty stupid to moan 'Yes, Jello' while taking a shower. Jellal sighed at his own stupidity.

He anxiously, but slowly cracked open the door a tiny bit to peek at the scarlet haired mage. There she was, completely naked in the shower.

_Damnit she looks gorgeous..._ Jellal nearly got a nosebleed, but luckily was able to hold it back. He let out a sigh, _Better get this over with while I still can._

Biting down on his bottom lip, he yanked the door open and yelled ''Honey, I'm home!''

''Natsu is that y-'' Erza dropped her bar of soap when she turned around and noticed a shirtless Jellal in her bathroom, while she was naked.

''J-Jellal!?'' She quickly covered herself in every way she could, even though she was ready to murder him if he had actually been Natsu instead. A bright crimson enveloped her cheeks.

''U-Umm... I umm...'' He blinked, his cheeks heating up and reddening as well. _Here comes that humiliating feeling again._

''D-Did... M-Mira put you up to this again?!'' She asked, trying to hide how flustered she felt.

Jellal quickly looked away from the naked red-head, ''S-Sorry...''

There was an awkward silence between them for a brief moment, then a softened smile rested on the red-head's lips. ''You should really stop letting her put you up to such mischief, it's unlike you.'' Erza said as she stepped out of the shower.

Jellal glanced over, and nearly passed out from a nose bleed and almost immediately looked away. ''E-Erza... you're... umm...'' he covered his face, which was completely red.

Erza blinked, and nearly jumped out her skin when she forgot she was still naked. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her slim waist, it snugly hugged her curves. ''That was... stupid of me, sorry.'' She chuckled embarrassingly.

Jellal just stood silent, not really wanting to worsen the situation, the two always managed to end up in the most awkward situations. ''Wait...'' She said, her face reddening, ''D-Did you by any chance... hear m-'''

''Yeah...'' He said blankly, looking away from her gaze.

''O-Oh...'' She fiddled nervously with her fingers, ''And is there... some specific reason you don't have any shirt on?''

''I'm not even sure myself...'' He hadn't noticed Erza practically drooling over his toned abs, and chest. She tried which every inch of her willpower not to rub her hands, if this was some kind of revenge from Mirajane, she was sure as hell enjoying every minute of it. Her eyes checked him out up and down, and she felt her body suddenly becoming really warm.

''Erza.''

Her hands couldn't help but reach out, and smoothly stroke them up and down.

''E-Erza!''

His skin felt so smooth, and his scent was so alluring that it made her want _more. _Wait...

''Erza!'' His voice snapped Erza out of her daze, and she realized she really was stroking his abs. Their bodies were pressed against each other, just like the previous night, only this time bare skin touched... bare skin.

''Y-Your towel...''

* * *

Cana scoffed while watching Jellal and Erza through the new Lacrima with the other girls, ''This guy is hopeless!''

''They're so cute!'' Lisanna beamed at the sight of them in the Lacrima.

''My plan will succeed eventually, we all know they're made for each other, right girls?'' Mirajane winked, and the girls all agreed.

''I've shipped them since day one.'' Meredy grinned, relaxing against the wall with her legs crossed.

''Juvia isn't sure if Jellal would be happy about you being here...'' Juvia said slightly anxiously.

''Oh don't worry, he acts like my big brother but he's a total wimp through, and through.'' Meredy casually waved her hand away, to reassure the water mage.

''SH!'' Cana put her finger to her lips to shush the girls, ''I wanna see if this guy finally gets laid, I can sense the sexual frustration between the two.''

* * *

Jellal had to get the hell out of there, there was only so much self control a man could have! He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back, hoping not to 'accidentally' cop another feel. Enough perverted antics for day.

''I-I have to go, I'll see you later.'' He made his first attempt at escaping, and almost on cue Erza's hand immediately grabbed him. _Damnit, no, please let go Erza, let go, let go, let go._

''Please don't leave me alone again.'' Rarely did he ever hear her plead like that, ''I don't care about Mira's ridiculous dares, can you just do me this one favor?''

Jellal gazed over at the red-head, seeing those pleading eyes make it almost impossible to say 'no'. He stood quiet, and didn't really know how to answer her on that request. ''I have some shirts you could wear if you feel uncomfortable...'' _Even though I prefer you shirtless. _She thought to herself

He let out a sigh of defeat, ''Alright, but I can't stay too long...'' a smile grazed the scarlet-haired woman's lips, she hurriedly yanked him out of the bathroom, and into the living room. Jellal's blush didn't subside since she still only covered herself with a towel, even after the incident of it collapsing earlier.

Erza dug through some of her drawls, and threw a bunch of shirts at him that he could possibly wear. ''Pick one, then sit down because we need to talk.'' She ordered, Jellal swallowed nervously at her tone and quickly picked out a random black t-shirt, and slipped it on.

Erza smirked, practically filled with the utmost satisfaction at his shirt choice. It was a bit on the tight side so it still exposed his toned abs. _Ah yes, one hell of an eye-candy this guy is. W-Wait... what am I even thinking?_

''P-Put this on too...'' She threw a hoodie at him, and it landed straight in his face. Regardless of all their previous experiences, they still felt a little awkward in each others' presence. Maybe it was the heat of the moment that held back their flustered feelings before.

''Augh, damnit...'' Jellal winced, ''I think something on the sweater cut me...'' He took the sweater and slipped it on his torso, before zipping it up and sitting on her couch.

''Hmm, hold on let me get my first aid kit!'' Erza requiped into her nightwear, which was a short, white spaghetti strap dress, and rushed into the kitchen to get her first aid kit.

''No, no, it's alrig- Ouch...'' He pressed the area on his cheek that got cut, ''It's fine.''

''You don't sound fine...'' Erza said, sitting beside him on the couch with the first aid kit in her arms.

''I'm an S-Class fugitive, I think I could handle a little cut.'' He rolled his eyes at her worrying over such a simple thing.

''Yet this so called 'S-Class fugitive' was whining over it just a few seconds ago.'' Erza remarked, causing Jellal blush with embarrassment and look away. ''Thought so.'' She chuckled and flipped open the first aid kit and took a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol out,

''Now stay still and look straight at me.'' Jellal did as she said, and she gently pressed the cotton ball against his cheek, and held his other cheek for support. For a brief few seconds, she felt his warm breath against her face and it caused a small shiver to go down her spine. She kept a straight face and continued pressing against his cheek.

He ignored the stinging pain, and was more interested in the fact that their faces were only inches apart. On one end it made him feel slightly anxious, but he couldn't help this sudden tugging feeling he had in his stomach.

Erza gulped nervously, her hands began shaking slightly. _It's only Jellal, calm down Erza... Calm down... It's only... Jellal. _Yet they completely forgot what they were even supposed to talk about, and soon found themselves filling in the distance between each other.

Their eyes stared at each others' lips, caught in an seemingly never-ending daze.

It wasn't until Erza dropped the cotton ball that their lips finally pressed against each other. His hands cupped her cheeks, and brought her closer to him.

_ZIP_

Jellal's form disappeared from the red-head's apartment. Erza fell flat on the sofa, ''W-What the hell?''

* * *

Jellal landed face-first on the guild floor. Much to his disappointment, he actually _wanted _to continue the dare for once.

''Tsk, tsk, Didn't expect it to last that long.'' Mirajane crossed her arms in disapproval, ''Can't let you have your fun just yet, can we?''

Cana broke out laughing, ''Should've seen his face when he came back, priceless!''

Jellal groaned in frustration, damn these accursed women. Will he ever get a break?

Meredy coughed in a deep voice that she hoped Jellal wouldn't recognize was her. ''I'll be going now...'' She tiptoed her way towards the door.

''Meredy...''

''Bye Jelly-chan~'' She dashed out faster than Erza during a Bakery sale.

* * *

''Leave it to that idiot to leave during a make-out session, hmpf.'' Erza grumpily sat alone on her couch, ''Wait till' I get my revenge...'' her eyes darkened,

''Sweet, sweet revenge.''

* * *

A/N: -cough- Ahem, I finally managed to finish this chapter, and it's... not what I had originally planned out... but hopefully the next one will be better.

Sorry, I had to make Mirajane be a troll and ruin a good moment.

So uhmm, review! Tell me your thoughts!


	4. Mira's Devious Mind Strikes Again

A/N: let me just take a minute to thank amnaK96 for her very descriptive reviews, it was one of the main reasons I tried my best to update Lol.

There's a lemon in this... so yeah warning, -cries-

Once again, review please! That's what keeps me going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail.

* * *

Chapter 4: Mira's Devious Mind Strikes Again

''And I promise this plan will FINALLY bring these two lovey-dovey in denial babies together.'' Mirajane announced to her group of girls.

''Jellal seemed pretty happy when you sent him to the hot springs.'' Lisanna giggled along with the others girls.

''He looks like he hadn't slept in over 4 days.'' Cana said, chugging down another beer.

''He's been having nightmares and turns over repeatedly in his sleep.'' Meredy sighed, ''He moans something like 'Erza, please forgive me for touching your butt. It was an accident, but I still enjoyed it.' I don't even know what goes through his head most of the time.'' The other girls broke into uncontrollable laughter.

''I don't think I wanna know what goes through his head.'' Levy twitched.

''Dirtyness that involves you-know-who.'' Cana grinned, ''But anyway, when are we gonna do the next plan?'' she quirked an eyebrow. Things were getting heated up, and the girls were most certainly enjoying poking their noses where they obviously didn't belong.

Before anyone answered Cana, an armored mage swung the door open with one-too-many suitcases. ''I'm ready for this 'Hot Springs Vacation' you spoke about.'' The scarlet haired woman beamed.

Mirajane giggled and winked at Cana and the others as a reassurance that they need to get prepared. Fooling Erza wasn't as easy as any average person might think, although she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box at times. ''The bus should be waiting for us outside, let's go.'' the silver haired mage smiled, leading the other girls out the guild.

''I can't wait to see what happens!'' Lisanna squealed with Levy quietly behind the others,

''Do you really think this'll work?'' Levy asked, slightly skeptical about the whole plan. ''Those dares may have caused some heat the first few times, but don't you think they learned their lesson by now?''

''If that was true, Jellal wouldn't had been foolish enough to take sis' offer to go to the hot springs.'' Lisanna said, confident in her sister's scheming mind.

''Or maybe... Jellal took the offer on purpose... knowing what would happen...'' Levy suggested, then both of them gasped knowingly since it made sense.

* * *

Jellal sighed in annoyance, he was stuck here alone in the Hot Springs because of ANOTHER dare he had no choice but to follow.

Frustration, Lust, Guilt, Humiliation. He wouldn't straight out admit it, but that's all he felt from having to do these stupid dares. How long was it going to last? Probably until Erza kills either him, or Mirajane. He shuddered at the sight of an angry Erza, but he also found her rather attractive in her hot-headed state.

_Wait, no, don't think of Erza like that..._

Yet he continued to think of Erza in ways he shouldn't be doing. He huffed, frustrated with himself. Jellal ran his fingers through his azure locks, trying to get a hold of himself.

_Feeling Erza, Kissing Erza... Naked E-_

_Damnit Jellal, cut it out. _He scolded his perverted thoughts, and went into the locker room to change. He stripped out of his clothes, and wrapped his lower abdomen with a short towel. Luckily no one except him was here, but knowing Mirajane, she probably has some sort of plan that involves Erza, so he knew to prepare for the worst. Although, she mentioned he'd have a chance to relax for a little bit, so he was going to take advantage of that.

He walked out of the locker room, and stepped into the hot springs. Letting out a relieved breath, he rested his back against the wall and enjoyed the sensation of the steaming water surrounding his body. Jellal even closed his eyes, drifting more down into the water.

''Calm down Erza, it's only the Hot Springs!'' A female voice called out, Jellal's eyes opened back up immediately.

''I heard it's mixed bathing today, so it might be kind of awkward.'' Another voice said.

''I always enjoyed a nice soak in the Hot Springs!'' The voice of his beloved Scarlet reached his ears, and his eye twitched. _Damnit all to hell..._

He swallowed anxiously, eyes darting from either side of the room. The minute he heard someone came in, he dipped his head inside the water, hoping not to be discovered.

And of course, it was none other than Erza. Her body was covered in nothing but a towel, and she wore a smile on her face. ''How strange, I thought someone else was here...'' She blinked, but let the thought go and stepped inside the hot waters.

_No, No, No, No... _Jellal pleaded, _Please Mavis, help me._

* * *

The girls told Erza they were going to go eat before going into the Hot Springs, but in reality they set up a peep hole to watch the whole scene from another room.

''Where the heck if Jellal?'' Lisanna pouted, ''I thought he came before us.''

''I'm on it!'' Mirajane said with a smile, and closed her eyes before sending him a message telepathically.

* * *

Erza sat across from where Jellal was currently hiding under water, and she removed her towel and lowered herself deeper into the water, until it reached her shoulders.

''Ah yes, the best way to relieve yourself of all your stress.'' She sighed in pleasure.

Luckily for Jellal, he could hold his breath for a decent amount of time. Unluckily for Jellal, seeing Erza's naked form under water didn't make things that much easier.

_''Hello Jellal!'' _The bluenette immediately recognized Mirajane's voice in his head.

''_You planned this, didn't you?!'' _He snapped at her annoyingly.

''_Temper, temper!'' _Mirajane giggled in amusement, _''But I suggest you get your head out of the water, it's about to get a little hot._'' Mirajane smirked, and gestured to one of the girls to turn up the heat.

''Crap...'' Jellal cursed mentally, and immediately felt the oncoming heat, the whole room began filling up with steam.

* * *

''Isn't this... a bit on the cruel side?'' Levy remarked.

''Says the one who went to turn up the heat.'' Cana said, shoving her over to get a peek at what was happening. ''Ha, what a moron!''

''It's getting too foggy, I can't see them!'' Lisanna pouted, ''Where's the Lacrima?!'' she wanted to make sure she saw everything that occurred.

''Oh dear...'' Mirajane said, slightly worried.

* * *

Jellal jumped out of the water, and his entire body was red from the heat. He winced slightly, still feeling the burning sensation.

''I-Is someone there?'' His heart nearly stopped when he heard Erza, for a moment he forgot she was there. He tried his best to keep silent, and took a few steps back and accidentally bumped into a plant and made it fall.

Erza couldn't see too well through the steam, but she most certainly heard the object fall. ''Mira? Cana?'' She came closer to Jellal, and he only backed away further.

With a yelp, Erza slipped back on a puddle, which caused Jellal to trip over as well and ended up crashing on the floor.

He let out a sigh, and felt something soft under his hand. _Oh dear Mavis, please don't tell me..._

When the steam finally cleared up, he got a clear glimpse on what was so 'soft' under his hands. Yeah, he really wanted to jump off a bridge right now. Anything would be better than...

Falling on top of Erza, and having your hand accidentally touch her breast. _Again._

''W-What the he-...'' Erza opened her eyes, and froze almost immediately when her gaze caught with Jellal's. ''Oh... Jellal...'' she was completely oblivious to the position they were in.

Jellal's heart was practically pounding out of his chest, his face completely red with embarrassment. _Why hasn't she killed me yet? Damnit, how am I supposed to move without making this awkward!? _He gulped nervously, he couldn't even find words to speak with.

''S-Sorry...'' He murmured softly.

''For what?'' She blinked in confusion, then gazed down to where one of his hands were at. ''O-Oh...'' Then she remembered she had no clothes on, and he only had a towel on.

Her cheeks turned a bright burning shade of red. She wasn't really sure how to tell him to get off, since she knew he was prettu much as embarrassed as she was. ''Umm.. if you're really sorry, then you can try... well umm...'' She chewed her bottom lip anxiously.

''Oh... r-right.'' He quickly got off of her, hiding his eyes with his azure bangs._ Damn you Mirajane._

Erza wrapped her towel around her torso, and let out an exhausted sigh. Her cheeks still slightly burning, she looked towards Jellal and couldn't help but glance at his nearly naked body for a moment. This is probably the only chance she got to see him without any clothes on.

''Hmm..'' A smirk plastered on her lips as she got an idea. The red-head quickly scooted over to Jellal, ''Are you okay?'' she asked innocently, and secretly untied his towel. _The minute he stands up... Heheh. _She snickered mentally.

''Yeah... I'm just going to go get some fresh air.'' He looked away from the Scarlet mage, and stood up.

Erza covered her mouth with both hands, suppressing the oncoming blush and grin she had. _''Now... how long until he realizes?''_ She thought to herself, as she admired her beloved's bare behind.

It wasn't until Jellal got to the door way that he felt something was off, _literally. _He glanced over at Erza, who looked away and whistled _suspiciously. _The bluenette narrowed his eyes for a moment, then his eyes caught an extra towel beside him. ''Don't tell me that's...'' he terrifyingly reached down to make sure he was still wearing his towel.

Nope... Nothing.

''Nice booty you got there, Jellal.'' She winked at him, which caused his entire face to turn red.

''You... did this?'' He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

''Maybe.'' She looked away with a smirk, tracing circles on the foggy floor. _''I will get my revenge, Fernandes.'' _

Erza nearly yelped when she felt her towel get snatched off her body, her reflexes caused her to cover her entire body. ''W-What th-''

''Thank you, Miss Scarlet.'' He smirked, holding up the towel in his hand as he stood behind her. ''If that's how you wanna play, then so be it.''

She looked at him, staying silent. They sent each other deathly glares. Erza used one of her arms to shove him in the water. She yelped again as he grabbed her by the ankle.

''J-Jellal... that's not playing fair.''

''Who was the one who shoved me in the first place?'' He said with his dripping hair covering his face, and pulled the red-head inside with him.

He chuckled at how vulnerable she was when she thought she had her way. Erza poked her head out of the water, letting out an annoyed sound. ''This isn't over, Fernandes.''

''Is that so?'' Jellal snaked his arms around her waist from behind, whispering into her ear. ''Come at me then, Scarlet.'' She shivered from feeling his warm breath on her skin, she found herself chewing on her bottom lip anxiously.

''I-I... W-Well... Ummm...'' Erza cursed herself internally for suddenly getting flustered, the feeling of their bare bodies near each other sent an unusual feeling through her.

''What's wrong, my dear Scarlet?'' He wrapped his arms more firmly around her waist, pulling her closely to his chest. ''Nervous already?''

''Jellal...'' she let out a breath she didn't know she held in, ''Would you make love to me?''

Jellal froze, releasing his grip on her. At first he assumed they were just playing around, he didn't expect for it to lead to her asking that, although in this situation anyone was more than likely to get the wrong idea. ''W-What?''

''Caught you off guard Jell-'' Erza was about to get him by surprise, but much to her disappointment Jellal's reflexes were faster and he pinned her against the rock in the Hot Springs.

''...Erza.'' His gaze stared deeply into hers as he held a firm grip on her wrists, ''Don't joke about something like that.''

''I wasn't joking.'' She said plainly, ''You're just an idiot for not realizing.'' regardless of her serious tone, she couldn't help the small tint of red that rose on her cheeks.

Jellal stood silent for a brief moment, staring at the red-head. ''So you were serious...''

''It's okay, I know you don't think of me in that sort of wa-'' His lips silenced her as he crashed them against hers before pulling away.

''You know... I'll have something to tell that white haired demon when we get out of here.'' He whispered, before giving her neck feathery kisses.

''And what would that be?'' She whimpered slightly when she felt him biting and nibbling a sensitive spot on her neck.

''That I made love to Erza Scarlet.'' She felt him grin against her neck, and she couldn't help the anticipation she felt right now. Although, both of them knew it wasn't going to be easy since they were inside a hot spring, but they could care less as of right now.

Jellal sucked softly on her sensitive skin, leaving another love bite to prove she has his. He pressed his lips against hers again, this time slipping his tongue in and begging for entrance, Erza gracefully complied and their tongues hungrily fought for dominance and need.

He released his grip on her wrists, and Erza dug her fingers through his azure locks. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest, Erza's body heated up when she felt something poking her stomach in the water, and she had an idea of what it was. Luckily for her, she learned a few tricks from those books she borrowed from Levy. She wrapped her fingers around his manhood, and began stroking it. Jellal grunted,

''Damnit Erza...'' She felt a sense of superiority as a smirk formed on her lips, she continued stroking it and his hips jerked each time. He cursed under his breath, and caught her arm to stop her. He wasn't ready to release quite yet. ''If that's how you wanna play...'' He inserted two fingers in her folds, and pumped them in and out

Erza gasped at the sudden sensation, and her hips jerked with the movements of his fingers. ''J-Jellal...'' She let out a moan, chewing on her bottom lip.

''Hm?'' He smirked, pressing his lips against her cheek and quickening his movements. He felt his member throbbing, and he knew he couldn't last that much longer. He felt her walls tightening around his fingers and knew she was at her limit too. The sounds of her moaning his name only drove him more crazy with lust to be inside her.

Jellal took out his fingers, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He could hear her panting breaths, ''Erza... let me know if it's too much for you to handle.'' he whispered, not wanting to hurt her.

''O-Okay...'' She bit down on her bottom lip, her chest heaved up and down and their bodies were pressed against each other. Jellal grabbed her shoulders and positioned her steadily against the rock.

He closed his eyes and slowly entered inside her, he heard her whimpered cries and felt her warmness tightening around his erect member. He stopped, and wiped the tears from her eyes. ''I could stop if you want...'' Jellal said softly, feeling guilty.

''No.'' Erza panted, ''It actually, feels quite nice after I get over the pain.'' she gripped tightly on his back, and Jellal pushed deeper in her and did slow gentle thrusts.

''J-Jellal...'' she groaned, ''Faster.'' he complied and gave faster thrusts and their hips jerked simultaneously, he felt her clawing at his back as she moaned his name with every rough thrust.

''Erza...'' He grunted feeling that he was about to hit his climax, he hungrily kissed her lips, aggressively biting her bottom lip and sucking on her tongue. Erza moaned softly in the kiss, and gasped as she felt Jellal spit his seed inside of her.

''Jell-'' Soon she exploded and a jolt shot through her body as her orgasm overtook her body. Their breathing was both heavy, and Erza collapsed exhausted on his chest.

He chuckled tiredly, ''Amazing...'' Jellal kissed down her neck, ''Never expected I'd do something like that in the Hot Springs.''

''Yeah...'' She smiled, and rested her head on him. ''I have no regrets though.''

''You're beautiful.'' He brushed a few strands of her scarlet locks out of her face, smiling gently at her. Erza blushed innocently, hiding her face.

Jellal brought her down with him, and sat back in the Hot springs, with Erza on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling the red-head against his chest again. ''I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we stay here a little longer.''

''I wouldn't care either way.'' She cupped his face, and pulling him down and pressed her lips against his. ''I think it's pretty sexy when you're the one in control.''

''Is that so?'' He smirked, and nibbled lightly on the side of her ear. ''What happened to the _Mighty Titania._''

She quirked an eyebrow, ''Mmm, well... she's still here.'' Erza pinched one of his nipples, causing his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. She laughed lightly, ''You're too much.''

Jellal scoffed, he wasn't about to admit defeat. ''I could always go for another round, you know...'' He sucked on her neck, causing her to arch her head back.

''Mmm, Jellal...''

* * *

''Um...'' Lisanna stood there, speechless. ''W-Was that supposed to happen?''

''I-I read about it in books, but... n-never seen it in live action like that.'' Levy's face was as red as a tomato. ''So vocal... so graphic...'' She passed out on the floor.

''Juvia hopes she could one day do that with her beloved Gray-sama~!'' The water mage blushed madly, in a daze.

''You guys are sick, did you seriously just watch those two the entire time?'' Cana's eye twitched in disgust. After they started stripping each other, Cana didn't bother to look anymore since she already knew what was going to happen next.

''Well, we were trying to get them to do it from the start.'' Mirajane smiled proudly that she finally accomplished her goal, ''Glad it finally worked.''

''MY EYES CANNOT UNSEE WHAT THEY JUST FINISHED SEEING!'' Meredy shrieked and ran away from the group, ''I'LL NEVER SEE HIM THE SAME WAY AGAIN!''

''Oh my...'' Mirajane giggled, ''Maybe bringing her along wasn't the best idea after all.''

* * *

A/N: One more chapter, and i'm putting this to an end. Ahahaha, that's my first lemon guys... it sucks i know. -crawls in a corner-

review... but be nice please. ;-;


	5. Is Jellal a Coward, Or a Man?

A/N: Here's the last chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! In the finale of this odd little fanfic, we have a special visitor who's also one of my favorite female characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 5: Is Jellal a Coward, Or a Man?

''Jellal... what if someone-''

''Shhhh...'' He put a finger to her lips, then placed both his hands on either side of her on the wall, it didn't take one of Mirajane's dares for him to allow himself into her apartment.

''I thought you had to leave.'' Her breath hitched when her kissed gently down her neck, she chewed on her bottom lip.

''You want me to leave that badly?'' He looked her in the eyes, and Erza couldn't resist those hazel orbs. She sighed in defeat, and he smirked and pressed his lips against hers. ''I just wanted to kiss you one last time before I left.'', she groaned into the kiss, grabbing a fistful of his jacket.

''Alright... stay for a little while more...'' She breathed out, Jellal wore a rather satisfied smile and attacked the red-head's neck, sucking, and biting. Erza chewed on her bottom lip, digging her fingers into his blue locks.

''That's what I like to hear.'' His fingers fiddled with the buttons her blouse, undoing them one by one. Erza felt her face heat up, knowing what was to come. ''I know I'm not the only one excited here.'' he pressed his body against hers, grabbing her waist.

''Make love to me, once more.'' She breathed, her chest heaving up and down. Her lacy black bra was exposed after her blouse was unbuttoned.

''You don't need to ask me again.'' He kissed the exposed skin, all the way down to her breasts.

''Jellal...'' Her teeth gnawed on her bottom lip harder, the feeling of his lips on her skin was irresistible.

* * *

Erza's eyes shot opened as she was disappointed to find herself in bed, _alone. _The dream felt so real, she couldn't help but sigh in frustration. The events of the previous night rushed through her mind, causing her face to turn a bright shade of red.

_Hot springs._

_Naked._

_Jellal._

_Naked in Hot Springs with Jellal._

''...Erza what a life you live, huh?'' She said to herself with a smile. She knew Jellal must have left Magnolia by now, but at least she was able to spend time with him, even if it was because of Mirajane's bizarre antics. The red-head gazed down on the crook of her neck to find a few hickeys on her skin.

''Oh my...'' and she knew exactly who gave them to her.

* * *

Yes, finally he can get away from those demonic females. Although, he'd be lying if he didn't leave more than satisfied. A special night with his beloved red-head was more than he could ask for. But all the while, he had a lecture for Meredy, for her lack of discipline.

''You are to never, ever, ever interfere with my love life ever again. Nor are you allowed to ever associate with any of the females connected to that demon's mischief. If you ever act that way again, I'll make sure your first date will be the most humiliating day of your life.'' He smirked to himself at the thought of getting payback against Meredy, he always did secretly plan to scare away any possible boyfriend she'd have.

The pinkette sighed, crossing her arms. _I'm going to regret this, aren't I? _Her eyebrows knitted together, and without Jellal knowing she gave a small hand signal behind her back. From the corner of her eye, she gave a small nod then looked up at Jellal.

A grin plastered on Meredy's face, ''You're completely right, and that's why I respect you as not only the guild leader, but as my very own father.'' She opened her arms, ''Hug, Jelly-chan?''

He narrowed his eyes at her, ''...Uh...'' her sudden attitude change is what made him suspicious on the affectionate gesture. He shoved the feeling away and pulled the small girl in for a hug. Meredy's eyes darkened as she snickered.

Jellal's eyes shot open as he spotted the girls hidden behind the trees, ''Wait a minu-'' Before he knew it, he blacked out.

* * *

Despite him being a S-Class Criminal, despite him being a formal wizard saint, despite him being known for his sharp, manipulative mind... Despite all that...

''I give up.'' He sighed with a scowl, waking up tied up to another chair in the 'Dare' room. This time, he wasn't alone. From what he saw, a drooling unconscious Natsu, a half bald unconscious Gajeel, and a naked unconscious Gray, he obviously wasn't the only victim here.

''...You're a dirty little fugitive, aren't you?'' Mirajane placed a hand on his shoulder, holding up a picture of him and Erza in the hot spring the previous night.

Jellal's face was redder than Erza's hair, ''I-It's not what it looks like.''

''Really? Because from what I see, you two were having some fun time... _in the nude_.'' A familiar mocking voice snorted, and the horrified look on Jellal's face caused her to laugh.

''You too, Ultear?'' He grimaced, the raven haired woman was even worst than Meredy. She crossed her arms across her chest, holding her orb.

''I couldn't pass down an offer to see you look like a moron.'' She smirked, causing Jellal to frown and look away.

''You'll be happy for this last thing we're going to make you do.'' Mirajane announced, causing Jellal to roll his eyes.

''This game is endless.'' he whined.

''I want you to propose to Erza.'' Jellal's eyes widened, and he immediately shook his head.

''I'm leaving.'' He hopped towards the door in the chair, and Ultear kicked it over and pressed her heel down on his chest.

''I think not.'' She declared, glaring down at him.

''Couldn't we do something less... regretting?'' He couldn't force Erza to spend the rest of her life with a lowly criminal like him, it was beneath him.

''Are you a coward, or a man?'' Ultear asked.

''Both.'' He looked away from the woman's sight, Ultear rolled her eyes and sighed.

''You're hopeless.'' She stepped off him.

''Are you saying you'd regret spending the rest of your life with the woman you love?'' Mirajane asked with a disapproving frown.

''I'd love it more than anything, but I wouldn't wanna ruin her life like that.'' He sulked, the girls just shook their heads. This guy was utterly hopeless.

Ultear glanced over at Mirajane, and Mirajane glanced back. They simultaneously nodded, and grabbed Jellal.

''Wait, what are you doing?!'' He yelped as they shoved him on the floor, and soon he made very unmanly sounds.

* * *

After getting a beating from Ultear, Mirajane, Meredy, Lisanna, Levy, Evergreen, Juvia, and Ultear once again, Jellal had no choice but to stand in front of Erza's door, battered and bruised. Although, they forced a tux on him. Much to the girls surprise, Jellal already had an engagement ring. He protested and claimed it was for someone else, but everyone knew he was lying.

When Jellal got to Erza's door, there was a note on it.

_''Out shopping for more Strawberry cake,_

_Be back later._

_\- Erza''_

''Well then get your ass out there and look for her!'' He heard Ultear yell telepathically, he twitched from the impact and was left with a rather sore ear.

''The Magnolia Bakery is where Erza usually goes to buy all her cake, and when she's upset she usually buys out the whole bakery.'' Mirajane said.

''Do I have to go?'' He sulked in a tone that pissed off Ultear until no end.

''Damn right, don't come back until you have an actual fiance!'' The raven haired woman barked.

_And this is why you don't lie about having fiances, _He thought to himself ''Women are indeed... a scary species.''

''And men are all disgusting perverts, with egos bigger than their manhood.'' Ultear said, overhearing his comment.

Jellal scoffed, she was most definitely the most troublesome woman of all. ''I'm not a pervert!''

All he heard was the laughter of all the girls, ''Shall I show everyone your secret stash of Sorcerer Weekly magazines that all contain half naked photos of a certain red-head?''

''No, I think I'll pass on that...'' He cursed himself for not being able to hide his magazines better, although while in his absence, who knew what Ultear was doing... or plotting. _Every man has his needs, it's only natural... no?_

''Oh wow, who knew Jellal was into this kind of stuff.'' He heard someone giggle in the background

''Erza is a bootylicious babe, so I don't blame him.''

''Yeah, sometimes he makes Meredy and I take a short break so he can self-pleasure himself somewhere privately, while thinking of her.'' Ultear said, showing off the magazines to everyone.

''Ultear...'' Jellal seethed in a annoyed tone, ''Just wait until I get back to the guild.''

''Oooo, the fear is emitting in me.'' She mocked with a devious grin.

* * *

''That one, that one, that one, oh and that one!'' Erza pointed to every single strawberry cake she could find and bought it. If she couldn't have a man, then cake was the next best thing.

The cashier kept eyeing the hickeys on Erza's neck as he packed her cakes, making her feel a little too uncomfortable. ''Is everything okay, Miss Scarlet?'' he suddenly asked.

Erza blinked, slightly puzzled by the question, ''Of course everything's okay, why do you ask?''

''The bruises on your neck are rather concerning.'' He gestured to her neck with a frown. Erza attempted to cover it with a scarf, but apparently it was still visible.

_Damnit Jellal..._

''It's not what you think, it's actually... umm...'' She wasn't sure if she should just blurt out that they were lovebites, or hickeys... It'll make her look rather... _crude._

''Plus there's been a rather suspicious looking figure watching you.'' Erza's eyes widened, and she quickly looked behind her. Her eyes looked around the store, but she couldn't see any 'suspicious figure'.

''S-Someone's stalking me?'' The red-head asked nervously.

''Indeed, please be safe.'' He gave her change, then bowed her goodbye.

''Yeah... thanks for the warning.'' She glanced over her shoulder once more before walking out of the Bakery.

* * *

''Damn cashier almost blew my cover...'' He growled under his breath, Jellal had to keep himself hidden from her sight until he figured out a way to engage to her. He can't just jump out of nowhere and say 'Marry me Erza'. Even though Ultear said that would be the best way, Jellal ignored her.

While following her, and hiding behind every possible object whether it was a fire hydrant, tree, or a passing dog, he spotted a costume shop. An idea popped in his head. Erza bumped into one of her friends, and started talking with them so he'd have enough time to find something to disguise himself.

''Now I wonder what this idiot's up to now.'' Ultear said, watching him from her orb.

When Jellal came out with an eye-patch covering his tattooed eye, and a shaggy brown wig, Ultear nearly facepalmed. ''HOW IS SHE SUPPOSED TO RECOGNIZE YOU WITH THAT RIDICULOUS COSTUME?'' She barked at him telepathically.

''It'll be easier to not get spotted if I have this on, and can you not yell so loud? My ears are ringing from your obnoxious voice.'' He winced at his incoming headache.

''Do things right, and I wouldn't have to yell.'' She scoffed, ''...I just want things to go well for you two.''

''...Ultear...'' He sighed, but smiled at the fact she was doing this for the sake of his happiness, even if it meant torturing him as well.

''Shut up before I come over there personally, and throw you at Erza. If that's what it takes, then don't think I won't do it.'' She threatened harshly.

''Yeah, yeah...'' He rolled his eyes and made his way towards the red-head, but he immediately froze when he caught sight of something.

Erza holding_another _man's hand. For some reason, he felt an immense amount of jealousy, and anger. He clenched his jaw, and stared intense daggers at the man beside her.

''Jellal, calm down.'' Ultear said,

''How can I? She's...'' His face grew hot and he felt his face sweating, he let out a deep breath to calm his nerves

''Then take her back, don't let some punk steal _your _Erza.'' Ultear smirked, knowing how persistent Jellal can be when he was motivated.

She was right, this was his final chance to prove if he really was a man or not. _Alright Jellal, lets do this _he told himself. _He glanced at the red-head and the brunette haired man beside her. _They were laughing, then Erza's eye caught him_. Shit..._

''YOU! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO'S BEEN STALKING ME?!'' She pointed and yelled, Jellal felt his heart begin to rush rapidly. He turned and quickly made a run for it, but not too far behind him he could hear Erza's boots on the ground so it meant she was running after him.

With the eyepatch, it was rather difficult to see and he ended up running into a tree, and everything went black for him.

* * *

''Hey you creep, wake up!'' It wasn't long after he ran into a tree that Erza's loud voice woke him up. He groaned, and he opened his eyes to come face-to-face with the Scarlet mage on top of him. Not the best position to be in when you're madly attracted to the woman, and found her even more beautiful when she was incredibly pissed off at you.

Erza harshly grabbed a fist of his hair and brought them eye-to-eye, ''Why the hell have you been following me around?'' she glared.

''Because, I found you incredibly beautiful.'' He said in the worst British accent he could come up with, nervously smiling.

''Hm...'' She eyed him suspiciously.

''Did something happen, Miss Erza?'' The brunette came towards the two, holding the bags of cakes.

''Nothing I can't handle.'' She smiled up at him, Jellal huffed childishly.

''Well I have to get going, so maybe we can go out for dinner sometime?'' He asked with a sweet smile, his eyes were crystal blue and his skin was creamy white. Any girl could fall for this guy, and Jellal didn't want him anywhere near HIS Erza.

''Actually...''

''She's going out with me, so you can't have her.'' Jellal said, earning him another glare from the red-head. She shoved his face on the ground, and covered his mouth with her palm.

''D-Don't listen to him, I have no idea who this guy is. Honestly.'' She sighed, looking up at the brunette. Jellal scowled, not appreciating the rude gesture but this meant he'd have to resort to rasher actions.

''You sure...?'' The brunette quirked an eyebrow.

''Yes.'' She glared at Jellal, then felt a wet warmness swirling on her palm. Her eyes widened and she snatched her hand back. ''Y-You're disgusting.''

''You're so beautiful when you're angry.'' Jellal wore a satisfied smirk, seeing that the blue eyed brunette walked away. Erza realized and grabbed Jellal by his collar.

''What the hell is your problem?!'' She seethed angrily, ''You scared away my date...''

''I didn't want him to steal you away from me.'' He said plainly, only causing Erza to get more annoyed. She slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark.

''I'm not even yours to begin wi-'' She felt him grab her butt, and her cheeks turned a rosy pink color. ''You... You...'' she clenched her fist and was about to punch him in the face but Jellal grabbed her fist in his palm.

''Take a closer look at me, Erza.'' He said in his regular voice,

Erza blinked, glancing at the supposed stranger's face. In the corner of his eye patch, she saw something peculiar. She narrowed her eyes at him, getting a better look at his face. She pulled at his hair, and managed to remove the shaggy brown wig, to reveal his bright, azure hair.

She stood speechless, covering her mouth with one hand and removing his eye-patch to reveal the all-too-familiar crimson tattoo he had across his eye. Silently, she stood up and stepped back from him.

Much to Jellal's disbelief, she cracked up in uncontrollable laughter whilst clutching her stomach. ''You're really unbelievable Jellal.'' She snorted in amusement, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. ''And you were actually jealous of that guy I was with.''

''I was not.'' He pouted, crossing his arms as he walked over to the red-head.

'' Oh really? 'I didn't want him to steal you away from me.' makes that hard to believe.'' She chuckled, she just couldn't get enough of this guy.

''It's true though... I didn't like the way he was looking at you.'' He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. ''The stalking part was due to your demon of a rival.'' he whispered in her ear.

Her cheeks heated up when she felt him press his lips against her cheek softly. ''If you want... we can repeat what happened yesterday to make up for me misbehaving today.'' He whispered huskily into her ear, causing a tingly feeling in Erza's stomach to come. She chewed on her bottom lip as she felt him hungrily nibble on her earlobe.

''J-Jellal...we're in public.'' She swallowed anxiously, her cheeks flushed with warmness.

''True enough.'' He pulled back, and picked up her hand, kissing the top of it gently. Erza's eyes widened when she saw a ring on one of her fingers.

''D-Did you...''

''Will you truly be mine, forever Erza Scarlet?'' He gently brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, staring deeply into her hazel eyes. He wore a smile that put butterflies in her stomach.

Erza felt the tears form in her eyes, and right then she tackled him for a hug and pressed her lips against his. ''Y-Yes.. I will.''

* * *

''Are you okay, Ul?'' Meredy looked up the raven haired woman with a concerned expression, a sniffled came from her.

''I-I'm so proud of him.'' Ultear cried, ''Now we won't have to hear him cry himself to sleep every night about how he doesn't deserve to be with Erza.''

''Only took kidnapping him about 500 times to finally get him to do it.'' Cana said, chugging down a barrel of beer.

''I'll start planning the wedding!'' Mirajane announced. rushing off to prepare everything.

''J-Juvia hopes Gray-sama would do the same for her one day...'' Juvia said,

''Yeah I don't know if I wanna marry a chick who leaves me here tied up, next to this drooling idiot after having these crazy girls beat the crap out of me.'' Gray scoffed.

''At least one of us had a happy ending.'' Lisanna said, gazing at Ultear's orb.

* * *

A/N: Cheesy, I know. But.. I guess I didn't do too bad with it, no? Ultear was my 'special visitor', but yeah I know in the original series she's an old lady and stuff. but this is fanfiction doesn't follow the original storyline.

Review and tell me what you think! I'll be working on another Jerza fanfiction soon, and occasionally do some one-shots. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed along.


End file.
